Lily
by Brightfire15
Summary: A few years after Doomsday, Rose is back in her world raising her daughter and the Doctor's. She's taken prisoner by Daleks and their ally. Lily must find her father and free her mother before Rose is killed. Can the Doctor arrive in time to save Rose?


Lily

Lily

10th Doctor/Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

_Author's note: the Master will be in this story, but he won't be the merciful Time Lord I wrote about before in 'Promises Kept.' He'll be a villain. _

Rose Tyler was talking a walk with her five-year-old daughter, Lily and showing her the place she had met the Doctor, Lily's father. Several weeks after saying good-bye to the Doctor on the beach in Norway in the parallel world, Rose had found out she was expecting the Doctor's child. Lily was born looking like her dad: brown hair, brown eyes and that determined look he had had so often during a crisis, she also had her father's smarts and two hearts—making her a little Time Lady. Lily knew about her father through her mother's bed time stories. She often said she missed her dad even though she'd never met him.

"Is that where you met Daddy, Mummy?" Lily asked, pointing at the shop.

Rose nodded. Thanks to a device in Torchwood, Rose and Lily had been able to go back to Rose's universe and spend their lives there. There had only been enough power for one trip, and since Rose's parents and Mickey had their own lives, Rose had said good-bye and left with Lily. Rose worked at Lily's school, this suited them both because Rose could spend time with her daughter and Lily could hang around kids her own age.

Sometimes Rose dreamt the Doctor had come back and took them with him on his travels. They were reunited and happy as a family should be. But then she'd wake up and realize it wasn't real. She missed the Doctor terribly and often, on holidays, the anniversary of the day she met the Doctor, very long days of missing him, she'd cry herself to sleep and when she did, Lily would get out of bed and curl up next to Rose for comfort, saying it was alright to cry and miss him. Lily was such a good girl and a big comfort.

Today was Sunday and Lily had wanted to see where her parents had met, so Rose had agreed to take her to her old job—now fully repaired and redone—and show her how they'd met.

"Tell me again how you met Daddy," Lily begged.

"Alright, alright. I was working as a shop girl when I was nineteen and one night, there were some weird noises. I went down to investigate and the Autons attacked me. Your dad showed up out of nowhere, saved my life, asked my name, and said—"

"'Pleased to meet you, Rose Tyler. Run for your life!'" Lily completed.

Rose smiled. "Hey, who's telling the story here?"

"Sorry, Mummy. Go on."

"Anyway, after we defeated the Autons, your dad asked me to come with him on his travels. I agreed to go with him and we were off. We saw so much together."

"Wow. Mummy," Lily said. "Do you think Daddy will ever come back?"

Rose sighed. "I don't know, Lily. I really don't know."

"Do you think he loves me?"

"Of course he does. You're his little girl."

Rose couldn't think of the Doctor hating Lily.

Lily looked at the sidewalk as if she was imagining the TARDIS appearing there and the Doctor coming out of it. "I miss him, Mummy."

Rose hugged her. "I know, sweetie, I know. I miss him too."

* * *

The Doctor woke up from his nightmare and sat back in bed, breathing hard as he remembered that horrible day where he'd said good-bye to Rose. He missed her so much and wished more than anything they'd never come across that parallel world.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Doctor, can we come in?"

"Yes."

Martha and Jack came in, looking concerned. "We heard you cry, are you alright?"

The Doctor nodded. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"It was about Rose, wasn't it?" she murmured. Martha knew all about Rose.

"Yeah, it was." He wiped away tears that stung his eyes.

Martha hugged him. "It's okay to miss her."

"I miss Rosie too, Doc. You're not alone," Jack said.

"It hurts more than anything," he said. "I _know _she can't come back, she's trapped, but why do I—?"

"Because you loved her," Martha said. "And Rose was special. She didn't die or leave to lead her own life; she stayed with you until she was trapped. She loved you. That's why it hurts so much, because you know you can't go back to her."

"You're right," he said after a moment. "You're absolutely right."

Just then the TARDIS started going off course.

"What the devil is going on?" said Jack.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "Let's find out." The Doctor got out of bed and ran to the controls. "What's wrong old girl?" he muttered.

The TARDIS gave off emotions of fear and worry.

"Where're we going?" Martha asked.

"London in 2008, something must be wrong there, but what? What could be bad enough to make the TARDIS go to Rose's old place?" Jack asked.

* * *

Lily was in school, calmly coloring a picture of the TARDIS her mum had made for her, with her best friend, Anna, when the school bully, Caroline poked her.

"Hey, Tyler," she said. "Look at me."

"Leave us alone, Caroline," Anna said. "Go away."

"I'm talking to Lily, not you," Caroline snapped. "Tyler, look at me."

Lily looked up. "Yes? What do you want, Caroline?"

"I found out something about you, Tyler. You've got two hearts. You're an alien freak! You don't belong here with us! Why don't you just go away and leave like your stupid dad did?"

Lily's eyes stung with tears. "Don't you dare talk about my Daddy like that!"

"Why not? It's the truth. That's why he left you and your mum: you're a freak!"

"I am not! And my Daddy loved me and my mum!"

"Shut up, you alien freak!" Caroline shouted. She shoved Lily's chair over, causing Lily to fall and a small bruise to appear on Lily's arm.

"You hurt her!" Anna said. "I'm telling! Mrs. Tyler! Mrs. Tyler! Lily's hurt!"

Rose appeared in a second. "What's going on? Lily, how bad are you hurt?"

"Just a bruise, Mummy," said Lily. Her eyes were red from crying.

"What happened here?"

"We were just coloring. Caroline called Lily an alien freak and pushed her chair over!" Anna said, pointing an accusing finger at her friend's tormentor.

Rose picked up Lily and glared at Caroline. "Is this true?" she demanded.

"No, of course not," said Caroline innocently.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Lily," she said gently. "Did Caroline hurt you? Tell me the truth."

Lily hesitated for a moment. She didn't like tattling on others but finally said, "Yes, Caroline hurt me, Mummy."

"Caroline, I'm very disappointed in you. Please go to the principle's office."

Caroline looked outraged but didn't disobey.

Rose soothed her crying daughter. "It's alright, Lily."

"Daddy didn't leave us because I was a freak," Lily sobbed. "He didn't!"

"No, no, no, of course not," Rose soothed.

"You're not a freak, Lily. You're my best friend and a great girl. Caroline's just a snob. She doesn't know anything about your dad," Anna said, fiercely.

Lily wiped away her tears and smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Anna."

The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Come on; let's go get an ice-cream. Anna, do you want to come with us?"

Anna nodded. "I'll ask my mum if I can come."

After a few scoops of strawberry ice-cream, and a short trip to the park, Lily was feeling much better.

"Mrs. Tyler, could the TARDIS really go anywhere?" Anna asked. She knew Lily was half-Time Lord and respected her friend and Rose for that.

"Yes, it could," Rose replied. "The Doctor would just pick a time and place and we'd be off. We went to so many places, you wouldn't believe what we saw."

"I wish I could see Daddy's home planet," Lily said. "Sometimes I dream about it. It was so beautiful."

"It was," Rose agreed. "Your dad told me about it a few times. He said it was the most beautiful place in the universe besides Earth."

"Earth isn't that beautiful, Gallifrey sounds prettier," said Anna.

"Well, I suppose it—Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily screamed and pointed to the sky which had darkened with hundreds, if not thousands of…

"Daleks," Rose breathed. "They shouldn't be here. This is impossible! Unless…" It hit her like a stone falling into the water. "Oh, no. The void. It must've taken them here! Come on, I need the two of you to run. Daleks are very, very dangerous."

Anna and Lily nodded and ran as fast as they could back to the flat. Rose got out her weapons she'd been given from her old job with Torchwood and armed herself.

"Be careful girls," Rose whispered. "Stay close."

They nodded and carefully crept out of the flat where they were ambushed by a Dalek.

"Drop—the—weapon—or—I—will—ex-ter-min-ate!" it said.

Rose dropped the gun.

"Why—are—you—not—afraid?"

"I _am _afraid, not for my own life, for my daughter and her friend."

"You—look—familiar. What—is—your—name?"

Rose took a deep breath before answering. "My name is Rose."

"Rose—_Tyler_?"

"Yes," said Rose, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I—know—you. Do—you—not—recognize—me?"

"Should I?" Rose asked. "I can hardly tell one Dalek from the other.

"I—am—the—Dalek—from—Van Statten's—museum. I—did—not—die."

Rose gasped. "How? What happened to you? I saw you die!"

"I—fled—across—the—stars—and—found—my—kin. You—changed—me. I—have—emotions. I—cannot—exterminate!"

Rose felt a twinge of pity. "It's really you, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Yes."

"Your—child—is—it—the—Doctor's?"

"Yes.

"Why—is—he—not—here—protecting—you?"

"He doesn't know we're even here. He doesn't even know his child exists. I was trapped in parallel world when I found out I was expecting her. After a few years, I was able to come back here. But he hasn't come back yet."

"I—am—sorry."

"Not your fault."

"You—must—escape. I—will—help—you."

"Thank you," said Rose.

"What do we call you?" Lily asked. "We can't use 'Dalek' all the time."

"Call—me—what—you—desire."

"Sammy," said Lily.

Rose stifled a laugh.

"I—will—be—Sammy—if—you—wish—young—Tyler."

Lily smiled. "Just call me Lily."

Just then the door opened and Anna's parents came in and picked her up. "Oh, Anna, we were so worried," said her mother. "Did this, thing hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Mummy. This Dalek _won't_ hurt us," said Anna. "Mrs. Tyler changed it. It has emotions. It's loyal to her."

Anna's parents looked surprised.

"Thank you both for keeping our daughter safe," her father said.

"We need to go," said her mother. "Thank you, Dalek, Rose."

"Bye, Anna," said Lily. "Can I hug her good-bye?"

They nodded and let the two girls hug each other.

"Keep safe, you'll always be my best friend," said Lily.

"Best friends forever!" Anna said. "You're the best, Lily."

Anna left, and Lily wondered if she'd ever see her friend again.

"We—must—go." Sammy said.

Rose and Lily nodded and followed it out the door. For a few moments, they were fine and none of the other Daleks bothered them until three of the Daleks cornered them.

"We—must—ex-ter-min-ate—the humans!" they yelled.

"No!" Sammy yelled.

Sammy began blasting them and defending Rose and Lily. Two more Daleks came and attacked them, Rose got hurt when her gun's blast bounced off the Dalek's metal armor.

"Rose—Tyler!"

Rose didn't even wince as she set off a smoke bomb, which clouded the attacking Daleks' vision.

"Can you still see?" Rose asked Sammy.

"Yes. The smoke does not affect me since my change."

"Listen to me, I want you get Lily out of here! Protect her! Don't worry about me, just go!" Rose cried.

"Mummy, no!" Lily cried.

"Lily, listen to me. I love you very much and I'm proud of you. Stay with Sammy, find help. Don't look back, just run before the Daleks can see again."

Lily nodded and hugged her.

"I—will—take—care—of—her."

"Thank you, just go."

They found a hiding place and Lily could only watch from a window as her mother was taken away by a brown-haired human male, who seemed to be the Daleks ally.

"Mummy," Lily whimpered, softly.

"Lily—Tyler—look—at—me."

Lily turned and saw Sammy open his metal form to reveal a small, one-eyed, octopus-looking thing. "Is that your body?" she asked.

"Yes—it—is. Hold—me. I—will—comfort—you."

Lily took him and held him close. She was surprised to find that Sammy was soft and kind of fuzzy, instead of slimy. "I'm scared, Sammy. What's going to happen to Mummy?"

"I—don't—know. We—will—help—her. Do—not—cry—Lily."

"I'm trying not to." She wiped away her tears. "You're so soft, Sammy. Do you feel warm?"

"Very—it—is—nice."

"Anytime you want a hug, just tell me. I'll give you one."

"Thank—you. The—same—goes—for—you."

"Sammy, do you know who that man is? The one who took Mummy?"

"He—is—the—Doctor's—enemy. He—calls—himself—the—Master."

"What is he?"

"A—Time Lord—survived—from—the—Time War. He—is—dangerous."

"What does he have to do with the Daleks?"

"He—promised—my—people—vengeance—in—exchange—for—help."

"He wants to conquer the Earth and hurt my Mum because he thinks Daddy will come and save her?"

"Exactly."

Lily's eyes stung with tears again. "What're we going to do?"

"I—don't—know."

For a few moments, they just sat there, curled up to each other when there was a whirring noise.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"The—TARDIS—is—arriving. The—Doctor—is—here."

"Daddy?" Lily said, softly. "Come on, Sammy. We need to find him."

She put Sammy back in his metal armor and followed him out of the hiding place.

* * *

The Doctor, Martha and Jack got out of the TARDIS and looked around. Martha froze as she saw the Daleks in the sky. "What are they?" she whispered.

"Daleks," said Jack. "Back on Sattilite Five, they were destroyed. I was there! This should be impossible."

"You're right, this should be impossible but somehow, Jack, it never is," said the Doctor. The void took them here instead of destroying them." He fought back tears. "Rose was trapped in the parallel world trying to stop them and it was for nothing."

"Dalek and little girl approaching at four o'clock," said Jack.

"Do Daleks normally take hostages?" Martha asked.

Jack cocked his gun. "Sometimes, they held Rose hostage. Doc, look alive."

The Doctor looked up and saw a Dalek with a little girl. She looked just like the Doctor, but she didn't look any older than five. The girl's brown eyes held both a scared and hopeful look at the same time. She and the Dalek stood a foot away from them.

"Little girl, don't move!" Jack said. "The Dalek will kill you!" He was about to fire when the girl stepped in front it, protectively.

"No!" the girl shrieked. "He's my friend! Please, don't hurt him. He's helped me! Don't hurt him!"

The Doctor looked surprised and Jack lowered his weapon.

"Your 'friend' is a Dalek?" Martha said.

She nodded. "He's been helping me. Please, don't hurt him." She looked on the verge of tears. The Doctor's hearts melted. He knelt down in front of her and spoke gently. "It's alright, if you say he's your friend, we won't hurt him. Okay?"

She smiled. "It's okay. Are you the Doctor?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Lily," she said. She pulled out a picture from her pocket. "Is this you?" It was a picture of him and Rose at the Christmas they had dealt with the Sycorax. Only Rose had a copy of this besides him.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered hoarsely.

"My mummy gave it to me so I would know what my daddy looked like."

"What?" he said; shocked.

Jack and Martha's eyes widened and they looked thunderstruck.

"Well, this is unexpected." Jack said. "Hey, there, Lily, I'm—"

"Captain Jack Harness," Lily said. "Mum told me all about you. She said you were a bit of a goofball. I think she was right."

Jack laughed. "Yep, you're Rosie's daughter."

"And she's the Doctor's," Martha breathed.

Lily looked at the Doctor. "Listen!" she said. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. He felt two hearts beating.

"How—?" the Doctor couldn't finish his sentence.

"My name's Lily Tyler. My mum's name is Rose Tyler. I'm your daughter," Lily said. "A device at Mummy's old job got us back here and Mum works at my school. She's missed you so much, Daddy." She hugged him tightly. "_I _missed you too."

He hugged her back. "It's okay. Where's your mum and who's your friend here?"

"I—am—Sammy." The Dalek said.

"I named him," Lily said, when the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I—am—the—Dalek—from—Van—Statten's—museum. I—did—not—die—but—survived—and—fled—across—the—stars."

"That should've been impossible, but then again everything about today is," said the Doctor.

"I—am—changed. I—tried—to—help—Rose—Tyler—and—failed."

"What? What do you mean 'failed'? Is she hurt?" the Doctor demanded.

"Mum's been hurt and captured," said Lily. "We were running in the street to get away when Daleks came and attacked us. Sammy tried to protect us, but Mum got captured. She told me to run and find help."

"The Daleks took her prisoner?" Martha said. "I don't understand. If they were in an open street, how could they take her hostage?"

"The—Daleks—have—a—new—ally. He—is—the—Master. He—took—her."

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat. "The Master's alive?"

"He—is—and—he—has—Rose—Tyler."

"As much as I want to find out whom the Master, we need to find Rose and get her back. She needs our help."

"Yes, come on," said the Doctor. He picked Lily up and wiped away her tears with his free hand. "Don't worry, we'll find your mother and save her."

"You promise?"

"I promise." To Sammy he said, "We're allies, for now. Do you know where they took Rose?"

"Yes—I—do. The—Dalek's—ship. I—will—take—you—there."

Martha rubbed Lily's back as they followed Sammy. "Don't cry. It'll be alright."

"Yeah, Uncle Jack and Martha are going to help your mother. It'll be alright," Jack said.

"Okay," Lily said.

Martha felt pity for Lily and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Rose woke up, cold and chained to a stone wall. The only light was from a torch on the wall. Her mind replayed the day's events. Her shoulder hurt from her laser gun's burn. She knew if she didn't get treated soon, it'd get worse. She ignored it and concentrated on her daughter. She hoped Lily was alright and Sammy protected her. "Please be safe, Lily," she whispered.

The door opened and a brown-haired man, who was wearing a dark suit came in. He smirked as Rose glared at him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Tut-tut, Miss Tyler, is that anyone to greet your child's uncle?" he said.

"Uncle? What're you talking about? My little brother is in another world."

He shook his head. "Miss Tyler, you disappoint me, I had expected a companion of the Doctor to be more intelligent than this."

"I'm not surprised you know about Lily, but how do you know the Doctor? And how did you know I used to travel with him?"

"Please, you have time-traveling radiation all over you, it's quite obvious. I know the Doctor because I am his enemy and brother."

Rose gasped. "You're lying. He said his race died. You should be dead."

"I fled the war and disguised myself as a human being. But I was not without a desire for power and the death of the Doctor."

"That's why you allied yourself with the Daleks, isn't it?" Rose spat. "If you think holding me is going to do you any good, it won't. The Doctor never came back for me and he's not here now."

"Really? I would've thought he'd come back by now. Well, if he isn't, there's still your daughter to consider."

Fury welled up inside Rose. "If you lay _one finger _on her, I'll—"

"You'll do what? Insult me?" he sneered.

Rose could only grit her teeth from crying out in pain as he began beating the crap out of her. She bit her tongue as he cut her palm with a knife. She wouldn't cry out in pain and give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd broken her. He was about to cut her again when his watch beeped loudly. Annoyed, he put down his knife, pressed a button and spoke into it. "What is it? I'm torturing the prisoner."

"Trouble—need—help," said the Dalek's voice.

"Can't you deal with it? Send some troops in."

"Daleks—were—called—back—to—help—defend."

"Then what's the problem? Five thousand Daleks and you can't defend yourself?"

"All—were—destroyed—in—battle. None—left. All—destroyed."

There was a flicker of fear on the Master's face. "What do you mean there's no troops left? What's happened?"

"Dalek—traitor—attacked—us. Helped—the—Doctor—kill. I—am—alone."

"That's not possible!" he yelled. "Kill him!"

"He—is—here—ex-ter-min-ate!"

There was the sound of an explosion and the Doctor's voice on the watch. "You can't hide forever, Master! Wherever you are, I'll find you!"

Rose's heart leapt. He was here. "Doctor?" she said.

But there was no sound of the Doctor's voice, only static could be heard.

The Master looked furious as he unshackled Rose, held a gun to her temple and dragged her out into the corridor.

"Let's see how much the Doctor cares about you," he said. "Maybe I'll make him a widower."

"You won't win," Rose whispered. She was very weak and she needed rest. "He will hunt you down until he's found you. When that happens, I feel sorry for you."

* * *

Shoving the destroyed Dalek away, the Doctor began searching through the data files.

"I never thought a little concentrated, gamma-radiation gun along with Sammy's laser could destroy five thousand Daleks," Jack commented.

"Jack, not helping," said the Doctor.

"What're you doing?" Martha asked.

"I'm trying to find Rose. Sammy, could you help me out here?"

"The—only—prisoner—cell—is—below—us." Sammy said.

"Only one?" said the Doctor.

"Yes—he—wanted—Rose—to—get—to—you."

"He's got Mummy!" Lily shrieked.

"Lily, what're you—oh, no," Jack looked horrified as Lily pointed to a television hanging on the wall. It showed the Master dragging Rose's weak and injured form along the floor.

"Rose," the Doctor gasped.

"What has he done to her?" Jack breathed.

"Where is this?" Martha demanded. "Where's the camera?"

"Below—us—one—floor—down."

The Doctor started running. "Come on, she needs us."

They ambushed the Master as he turned around a corner.

"Give it up, Master!" The Doctor yelled. He looked at Rose and was furious. She had two black eyes; there were several black bruises on her skin, her shirt was lifted a little and revealed red, broken skin—probably a broken rib or two, she was bleeding and her hazel eyes held pain.

"Doctor," she whispered. "You came back for me."

"If only I'd come sooner. I'm so sorry Rose." He faced the Master with anger in his eyes and voice. "It's over, Master. The Daleks are dead. You've lost."

The Master curled his lip. "I don't think so."

"Let her go, scumbag," Jack said. "This weapon destroyed the Daleks, who's to say what it could to you?"

"It's me you want," said the Doctor. "Let Rose go."

"No. Not until I am off this ship. Unless you want your precious Rose dead, you'll do what tell you."

"Shall—I—exterminate—him?" Sammy asked.

"No, we can't risk Rose's safety," Martha said. "If you shot him, he could put Rose in front of him and it'd kill her instead."

"Exactly," The Master nodded. "So you just stay there until I'm off this ship. If any one of you moves towards us, she's dead."

The Doctor gritted his teeth in frustration as Lily clung to his leg. "Mummy," she whimpered.

"I love you, Lily," Rose whispered. "Doctor, please, take care of Lily. She's—"

"My daughter, I know. When we get out of this, I promise we _will_ be together again," he said. "We'll travel in the TARDIS again and everything will be alright."

Rose's hazel eyes lit up with happy tears. "I trust you," she said.

The Master just rolled his eyes. "Pathetic," he muttered. "Love is so overrated."

As soon as the Master and Rose were gone, Jack pulled out his phone.

"Owen, it's me. Yeah, the Master's headed your way. You know what to do with him." Jack hung up his phone. "I called in Torchwood. A little surprise is waiting for the Master when he gets off this ship."

"Freeze!" shouted several voices. "Don't move!"

The Master was blinded by intense light and dropped his weapon and Rose. He was surrounded by dozens of Torchwood officials. They had enough firepower to set off a nuclear war. He was handcuffed and stripped of his laser screwdriver.

A tough-looking man approached him. "In the name of Torchwood Institute, I'm charging you with treason, kidnapping and harming of Rose Tyler. Take him away."

The Master looked furious as he was harshly stuffed into the back of an armored car, which was completely escape-proof and taken to Torchwood's prison.

Jack, Martha, Sammy, Lily and the Doctor looked relieved he was gone. Lily went to her mother, who was being carried by another Torchwood official.

"Mummy?"

"I'm sorry, little girl, but your mother's unconscious—maybe a coma."

The Doctor ran over to them. "I'll take her," he said. "Give her to me."

"Are you positive, sir? Torchwood does have a hospital."

"Thanks, but we'll be fine," said Martha.

Jack spoke to the official for a few minutes before nodding and sending them off.

"Martha, is Mummy going to be okay?" Lily asked.

Martha picked her. "I think so. Your dad's going to the best he can to get her better, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked back to the TARDIS. Rose wasn't awake for any of it. Martha took care of Lily and Sammy while Jack and the Doctor got Rose to the medical bay to tend to her injuries. She was unconscious for a week, during which the Doctor neither slept nor ate, and finally on the eighth day, Rose woke up.

Rose opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the med bay of the TARDIS. She was back with the Doctor! He was in a far corner, alone, muttering to himself and fumbling with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor?" she said.

He jumped before realizing she was awake. He was by her side in an instant. He kissed her passionately on the lips as tears rolled down his cheeks. When he released her, he was breathing heavily.

"Rose Tyler, I love you so much. I thought I was going to lose you again."

She hugged him close. "It's okay," she said. "I love you too. I missed you so much, Doctor."

"I missed you too. Every night I'd dream you were back with me and when you weren't, I'd cry myself back to sleep."

"Same here," she said. "But we're together again. And nothing will change that."

"_Nothing_," he agreed.

She touched his face as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, he looked tired and weak. "You looked tortured. It's alright, I'm here."

"And I'm so glad you are."

There was a knock on the door as Lily, Sammy, Jack and Martha came into the room.

"Mummy!" Lily yelled, cheerfully. "You're alright!"

Rose picked her up in a giant hug. "Oh, Lily, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I was scared for you, Mummy. Daddy was too. He didn't eat or sleep the whole time."

"What?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"I was worried," he said.

Rose shook her head, grabbed Lily, got out of bed and led the Doctor down the hall.

"I'm fine, Rose, I'm fine," he protested.

"You haven't eaten or slept in a week. Even Time Lords need a break," said Rose, firmly. "You're going to get some sleep and later you're going to eat and that's final!"

She took him to his bedroom and got him on the bed, because he was so tired he fell right to sleep. She placed an IV into his arm to get him re-hydrated and, knowing what he could do, she took his sonic screwdriver out his pocket and locked the door.

"TARDIS, don't let him out until he has at least eight hours of sleep," said Rose.

The TARDIS hummed gently in agreement then wrapped its warmth around her.

Rose smiled. "I missed you too."

Behind her, Jack and Martha were laughing so hard they were crying.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"I've never seen him do anything like that so willingly. I can't even get him to relax," Martha said.

Jack picked up Rose and spun her around in a hug. "I've missed you, Rosie. It's so good to have you back. He's a complete wreck without you."

Rose laughed. "It's good to have you back, too, Jack. How are you here?"

"Uncle Jack's immortal," said Lily.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"The Doc said when you looked into the vortex and became Bad Wolf, you, uh, brought me back to life. I'm immortal now and working with Torchwood."

"Wow. So, Lily calls you 'Uncle Jack' now?"

"He asked me too," said Lily.

"Rose Tyler?" Martha said. "I'm Martha Jones. It's great to meet you. The Doctor talks about you a lot."

"He does?" Rose looked surprised.

Martha nodded. "He was really lost without you and I can see why."

"Well, I'm staying with him. I'm not going to say good-bye again."

"Me too!" said Lily. "Can Sammy stay? Daddy's good with him."

"The—Doctor—and—I—are—friends—now." Sammy said.

"You saved Lily and unless the Doctor has an objection, stay with us," Rose said.

"I—would—be—honored."

Nine hours later the Doctor awake and he felt much better. He was starving though. He went to the kitchen and found a loaf of banana bread on the counter with a note that read,

_For being a great husband and dad _

_We love you_

_Love, _

_Rose and Lily._

He smiled and cut himself a slice of bread before feeling something tugging on his pants and someone kissing his cheek. Rose and Lily were there.

"Feeling better?" Rose asked.

"Much," he said, he took a few bites of bread.

"Daddy, can Sammy stay with us?" Lily asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Alright, he can stay."

"Yipee! I'm going to get him."

Rose smiled as Lily ran off to find Sammy.

"She's a lot like you," said the Doctor.

"She's got your brains and your looks though. She managed to drive the TARDIS to Barcelona."

He chuckled. "We never did go there, did we?"

"Nope, we didn't."

They were quiet for a moment. "Doctor, I didn't know I was expecting her until after we said good-bye on that beach. If I had, I would've told you."

"It's okay," he said, shushing her. "I'm glad you're back with me. And Lily…she's something special. She kept me as alive as possible when you were out for a week."

"It's in her nature. Sometimes at night I would be crying myself to sleep and she would get out of bed and come comfort me until I felt better."

"She loves you and you love her."

"And she loves you, as much as I do."

"Oh, Rose, come here."

They shared a passionate kiss as Lily returned, carrying Sammy in her arms.

"Mummy, Daddy, Can we go to the beach? Please?" Lily begged.

"After breakfast, sweetheart. Can you get Uncle Jack and Martha?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure, Daddy."

Sammy had an amused glint in his eye as Lily took off.

After breakfast they took a well-deserved vacation at Barcelona. They had a fun time and enjoyed themselves immensely. When they left, they continued their travels in time and space. Jack and Martha fell in love and agreed to stay with the Doctor, Rose and Lily on their travels. They were Lily's guardians and some of her best friends. Sometimes they'd take trips back to London to visit Lily's friend, Anna. Sammy was like Lily's pet. He kept losing chess matches to her and he loved playing with her and Anna. Rose and the Doctor had never been happier because they had each other, Lily and above all, a wonderful family.

_The End_

_Read and review_

16


End file.
